Sonya Fitzpatrick
Real Name: Sonya Fitzpatrick Occupation: Pet Psychic Place Of Birth: England Date Of Birth: January 21, 1940 Location: Conroe, Texas History Background: Sonya Fitzpatrick was born profoundly deaf in Britain during World War II, and grew up in fear and silence, so she turned to animals for comfort, and eventually communication. She began talking to her dogs, cats, geese, and they talked back telepathically. She, at first assumed that all children can communicate with animals, until she told her family, and they believed that she was something special. But then on Christmas day, one of her geese that she talked to was cooked, so she stopped talking to animals for several years, and also became a vegetarian. In 1994, she claims that St. Francis spoke to her about her gift of speaking to animals. She then began communicating with animals around Houston, Texas, hearing their emotional, physical, and spiritual concerns, and diagnosing their illnesses. She claims that she sends pictures to the animals and that they send pictures back to her. She can also reunite people with lost pets just by looking at a picture of the missing animal, and help people learn more about their deceased pets. Although some were at first skeptic of her claims, several years and seven thousand clients later, she is famous worldwide and is believed by most people. Scientist Jessica Uts believes that her abilities may be genuine. However, others are still skeptical. Unsolved Mysteries had her meet with several pet owners, but she failed to accurately "read" the pets in some cases. Sonya has a Houston talk show where she talks to pets over the phone, and continues to work with pets to this day. Case Files: * Benny Zacek - a veterinarian who is amazed by Sonya's skills and can vouch for her diagnostic ability. * Mary Clark - a horse owner who worried about her horse "Reckless". He was behaving strangely prior to races. She took him to Sonya, who told her that he had pain on the left side of his face. She believed that there was something stuck in his face. X-rays were taken on his face; this confirmed that a mysterious foreign object was embedded in his head. A metal fragment was removed from his head. "Reckless" recovered from the injury. * Debbie and Duane Oliver - operators of a dog kennel in Houston, Texas. They were skeptical of Sonya's abilities but decided to schedule a session with her. Sonya scanned a photograph of three of their dogs. She specifically mentioned how one of their dogs had not had an ice cube since they moved. This was very specific and true, according to the Olivers. Sonya was able to accurately describe the dogs. She also described an outfit that her one dog wanted to wear. * Quentin Neuber - owner of two cats. She met with Sonya, but felt that the readings were not accurate. Sonya claimed that the cats were ill because of cleaning products she used in her kitchen. Quentin, however, claims that the cats live outdoors and do not come into her kitchen. * Terri Moran - owner of Charlie, a horse that was abused and almost killed by its owner. Sonya accurately described how the horse had been abused. She pointed out specific areas where he had been hurt. Notes: The case was featured as a part of the July 24, 2001 episode. Links: * Sonya Fitzpatrick on Wikipedia * Sonya's website * Dog a devil? Cat-a-tonic? Call The Pet Psychic! * Animal Planet's Pet Psychic coming to Fort Myers * We're desperate to find out what our pets are 'saying' * If only they could talk: the psychics who know what your pet is thinking ---- Category:Texas Category:1994 Category:Psychics Category:Unusual Phenomenon Cases